Youkai
by Noan
Summary: A Konoha, chaque clan à son Youkai, et chaque nuit de pleine lune, les ninjas se transforment et sont soumis aux instincts de la bête qui sommeillent en eux. Cette année, Naruto a enfin l'âge de la première transformation....Lemon!


**Hi^^!!**

**Me voilà à nouveau avec un nouvel Os sur Naruto.**

**Celui-ci est directement inspiré d'un Os dessiné par Ike Rebun qui se situe dans le receuil Hide and Side: loup-garou gokuru.**

**Résumé: A Konoha, chaque clan à son Youkai, et chaque nuit de pleine lune, les ninjas se transforment et sont soumis aux instincts de la bête qui sommeillent en eux. Cette année, Naruto a enfin l'âge de la première transformation....**

**Couple: NaruItaNaru.**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: Comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma bêta, ceci est une version non corrigée.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Noan.**

**-**

**-  
**

**Youkai:**

-

-

_Perdu au coeur de l'immense forêt qui couvrait une bonne partie du Pays du Feu se situait le village caché de Konoha._

_Un village ninja comme en possédait la plus part des grands pays de ce monde._

_Un village qui regroupait des hommes et des femmes à la force incommensurable qui garantissaient la paix dans le pays._

_Des hommes et des femmes qui vivaient tranquillement, entre famille et missions délicates._

_Des hommes et des femmes qui, l'âge venu, l'année de leurs 16 ans, prenaient possession de leur héritage._

_Un héritage un peu spécial qui leurs conférait leurs capacités à défendre la paix de leur pays._

_Un héritage qui prenait forme les soirs de pleine lune: du crépuscule jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les habitants du village de Konoha, ceux dans la force de l'âge, se transformaient à la pâle lumière nocturne, se parant des attributs du youkai lié à chaque famille._

_Pour les familles les plus connues, on pouvait citer le chat pour les Uchiha ou le loup pour les Inuzuka ou encore le renard pour la famille régnante de Konoha: le clan Senju._

_Et à chaque génération, le grand protecteur du pays du Feu, Kyuubi, le Renard à 9 queues s'incarnait chez un des mâles de cette famille, faisant de lui l'Hokage._

_Celui-ci n'était plus réapparu depuis la mort prématurée du Yondaime et l'actuel Hokage, Tsunade-hime, ne devait son poste qu'à l'état d'urgence provoqué par la mort du Sandaime._

_Le reste du temps, ses habitants vivaient comme n'importe quels autres humains et les nuits de pleine lune, ils étaient soumis aux instincts de l'animal qui sommaillait en eux._

_Aussi, chacun d'entre eux choisissaient un partenaire pour la nuit et se laissaient aller jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube._

_Enfin...._

_Pas tous...._

-

-

- ITACHI-KUN!!!!

Le jeune capitaine des ANBUs et héritier du clan Uchiha filait sur les toits du village, fuyant son cousin Obito qui ne cessait de le poursuivre dès que s'annonçait la pleine lune. Le jeune homme de 22 ans détestait particulièrement cette nuit là. Ces admirateurs ( - trices, le jeune homme était populaire autant chez un sexe que chez l'autre) étaient un peu trop nombreux à son goût et bien trop pressants aussi. Son cousin n'était que le plus têtu du tas.

Sûr de sa superiorité sur Obito, Itachi courrait droit vers le couvert des arbres de la forêt qui bordait le village sans un regard en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait envier son petit frère, Sasuke, pour qui c'était sa première nuit, et qui avait déjà trouvé LA personne avec qui la partageait, celle-ci et sûrement les suivantes et il approuvait parfaitement son choix. La jeune héritière Hyuuga, Hinata, était une douce jeune fille aux courbes intéressantes et au visage agréable et une telle union ne pouvait que ravir les deux clans. Il aurait bien aimé trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partageait ces nuits-là et un peu plus d'ailleurs mais il était bien trop occupé par ses entraînements et ses missions pour s'en soucier. Plusieurs fois, son cousin il avait dit qu'il pouvait bien passer les pleines lunes avec qui il voulait, il avait l'embarras du choix mais cela n'intéressait pas Itachi. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il était trop fleur bleue pour un ninja de sa puissance mais il voulait aimer la personne avec qui il coucherait. Déjà qu'à la pleine lune précédente il n'avait pu retenir ses instincts...

Il chassa ce souvenir d'un geste impatient de la main. Cela avait été une erreur et cet écart dans sa conduite resterait une exception.

- ITACHI-KUN!!!!

Le jeune homme grimaça en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui – depuis quand Obito était-il capable de le suivre?- et redoubla d'allure en passant les grandes portes du village sous le regard blasé des deux gardes. Ils étaient habitués à cette scène qui se répétait, inlassablement, depuis les 16 ans du jeune héritier. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent, sans surprise, Obito-san passer à son tour.

Afin d'être en pleine possession de leur moyen en cas de problème, chaque ninja en poste les nuits de pleine lune était soumis à un puissant jutsu qui bridait leur bestialité – Itachi avait souvent pensé à cette solution pour être tranquille mais le contre-coup de ce remède était trop lourd, le ninja qui y était soumis se retrouvait une semaine allité pour s'en remettre. De part son poste au sein des ANBUs, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ainsi débarassé de leurs basses préoccupations, les gardes s'amusaient follement du désarroi du jeune héritier et des déconvenus de son cousin. Un des gardes, Genma, se tourna vers son accolite en lui tendant la main.

- 20 billets qu'Obito-san revient dans moins de deux heures pour se trouver un autre compagnon pour la nuit.

C'était devenu un jeu pour l'équipe chargée de la surveillance des portes. A chaque nuit de pleine lune, le même manège recommençait et les paris allaient bon train.

L'autre regarda sa montre et frappa dans la main tendue.

Ne sentant plus le chakra de son cousin, Itachi abandonna les branches et se receptionna avec grâce au sol au moment où le soleil disparaissaient derrière l'horizon, laissant place à la pâle clarté de la lune.

Brusquement, une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps. Habitué, le jeune homme se ramassa sur lui-même et chercha difficilement sa respiration. Tout son corps trembla violemment et la transformation débuta. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent et se couvrirent de poils noirs alors quelles remontaient sur le haut de son crâne. Ses canines dépassèrent bientôt la barrière de ses lèvres et ses ongles grandirent pour prendre la forme de griffes. Mais le plus douloureux restait la queue qui poussait dans le bas de son dos, à la naissance de ses fesses.

Cela ne dura que quelques instants qui le laissèrent suant et haletant sur l'herbe fraîche. Itachi songea un bref instant à son frère qui devait souffrir le martyre à cet instant. La première transformation était toujours la plus douloureuse, elle permettait au corps de prendre sa taille définitive. Lui-même avait vu son corps s'affiner et prendre une quinzaine de centimètres en une nuit. Il lui avait fallu deux bonnes semaines pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle taille et retrouver toute sa mobilité et sa vitesse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa. Maintenant qu'il était vulnérable, il était hors de question que son cousin le rattrape. Ses hormones ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de dire non.

Il huma l'air et regarda autour de lui pour déterminer où il était exactement. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant derrière lui le chakra d'Obito.

- Je t'ai trouvé, I-ta-chi-kun...

Les oreilles plaqués contre le crâne et la queue légèrement hérissée, le jeune homme se tourna vers son cousin.

- C'est hors de question, Obito.

Un sourire narquois et un sourd ronronnement lui répondirent tandis qu'Obito s'approchait de lui, les oreilles bien droites sur son crâne, la démarche féline.

Incapable de contrôler ses hormones, Itachi se sentit réagir à la provocation. Sa respiration s'écourta alors que son regard ne pouvait se détacher du balancement langoureux des hanches de son cousin et du mouvement hypnotisant de sa queue.

C'était pour cela qu'il détestait ces nuits là. Perdre littéralement le contrôle de son propre corps voir de sa propre volonté le rendait furieux. Ses poings se serrèrent mais il savait pertinement que toutes tentatives étaient vaines et le sourire de plus en plus grand d'Obito le lui criait.

- Inutile de résister.... Cette nuit, tu seras...

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Un hurlement inhumain ainsi qu'une puissante décharge de chakra ébranla la forêt, sortant brusquement Itachi de son apathie, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'origine du cri, les yeux écarquillés en reconnaissant le chakra.

- Naruto..., murmura-t-il avant de se fondre entre les arbres, suivit de près par Obito, peu enclin à perdre sa proie.

Des images du jeune homme envahirent l'esprit d'Itachi, remplaçant l'excitation par une inquiétude profonde. Uzumaki Naruto était un tout jeune ANBU, nommé sous ses ordres après son retour d'entrainement avec un des légendaires sannins et, accessoirement, son parrain: Jiraya-sennin. Celui-ci avait ramené l'enfant à Konoha alors qu'il n'était qu'un nouveau né et l'avait confié à Iruka pour l'élever. On savait juste que sa mère était morte en couche dans les bras du sannin et lui avait demandé de prendre soin de son enfant.

Naruto avait donc grandi avec Iruka, maître à l'Académie Ninja et s'était retrouvé dans l'équipe de son petit frère, Sasuke. Ils avaient le même âge et, malgré une intense rivalité, ils étaient devenus amis.

Ce soir était donc sa première transformation et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'inquiétude d'Itachi. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu pareil hurlement ni senti une telle décharge de chakra pour une première fois. Il avait un problème.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il déboucha dans une grande clairière où, en son centre, une masse informe de pur chakra rouge se mouvait lentement.

Fasciné malgré lui, Itachi resta figé à quelques mètres seulement alors que son cousin resta à l'abri des arbres et l'appelait, sans succès, pour qu'il vienne se mettre à couvert. Mais le jeune capitaine n'entendait rien. Le chakra ainsi que l'odeur qui planait dans la clairière et qu'il connaissait par coeur l'enveloppèrent et le plongèrent dans le souvenir bien trop vif de la dernière pleine lune.

-

_Flashback_

-

Itachi rentrait d'une mission solo et une embuscade mineur sur le retour l'avait ralenti. Il était à moins de deux heures de Konoha mais le ciel s'obscurcissait dangereusement et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de rejoindre le village avant que la lune ne se lève.

Se souvenant d'une grotte non loin de sa position, il préféra s'y arrêter pour la nuit, d'autant que celle-ci offrait un petit plus qu'il aurait été idiot d'ignorer. A une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée se trouvait un petit bassin naturel d'eau chaude qui détendrait à merveille ses muscles endoloris. Il ne s'offrait jamais ce genre de petit luxe en mission mais pour cette fois, cela tombait à pic. Il était obligé de s'arrêter pour la nuit, cette petite douceur était la bienvenue pour supporter la tension qu'allait engendrer la pleine lune. Seulement, le temps qu'il sécurise les alentours, le soleil s'était couché et sa transformation avait débuté au moment où il était entré dans l'eau.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il sentit l'Autre.

C'était son odeur qui l'avait trahi alors qu'aucune effluve de chakra ne perturbait la quiétude de l'endroit. Bien que son corps fut éprouvé par la mission et sa transformation, son héritage s'enclancha instinctivement et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang.

Mais Itachi n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter, l'odeur lui était familière.

- Naruto?

Malgré l'obscurité de la grotte, son sharingan permit à Itachi de voir parfaitement l'ombre de son subordonné se détacher du bord opposé de la petite étendu d'eau.

- Itachi-san?

Celui-ci déglutit brusquement quand l'adolescent se redressa, laissant apparaître un torse finement musclé dégoulinant d'eau. Son corps avait alors réagi au quart de tour et son sexe s'était dressé tandis qu'une intense chaleur s'était répandu en lui. Itachi mordit durement sa lèvre inférieur pour diminuer la pression. Malgré que ce fût l'année de ses 16 ans, le solstice d'été n'était que dans quelques jours, la première transformation de Naruto n'aurait lieu qu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Pour l'heure, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il se devait de garder un minimum de contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Vous n'êtiez pas en mission?

Avec difficulté, Itachi s'arracha à la contemplation de la peau nue et prit deux profondes inspirations pour essayer de juguler l'impérieux besoin de se jeter sur ce corps inconsciemment offert à sa faim avant de répondre.

- Elle est terminée.

Sa respiration laborieuse n'échappa pas à Naruto qui s'approcha un peu plus de son supérieur, inquiet.

- Vous êtes blessé? Vous auriez du rentrer directement!! Attendez, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque...

- Naruto!

Paniqué à l'idée que le jeune adolescent ne s'approche plus de lui, Itachi l'avait coupé d'une voix sourde alors que les remous de l'eau venaient caresser son membre tendu à l'extrême, lui arrachant un léger miaulement de plaisir.

Choqué par la voix et le ton de son capitaine, lui qui était tant habitué à l'indifférence légendaire des Uchihas, Naruto sursauta et glissa sur le fond vaseux de la source.

Tout alla alors très vite.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de penser aux conséquences de ses actes, Itachi s'était redressé, avait attrapé le poignet du maladroit et l'avait ramené contre lui.

Le temps se figea.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, nus. Itachi tenait ses yeux douloureusement fermés tandis que sa respiration s'était faite plus courte au contact de la peau fraîche du jeune adolescent sur la sienne, brûlante. Naruto ouvrit alors de grands yeux quand il remarqua enfin les oreilles de son supérieur et la queue qui se balançait dans son dos à la faible lueur de la lune qui filtrait par l'entrée de la grotte.

La pleine lune, souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, comprenant brusquement l'attitude un peu étrange de son supérieur et tout ce que cela impliquait. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de sentir l'érection de son capitaine contre son ventre ni le souffle ératique qui lui balayait le visage.

De son côté, Itachi se battait contre l'envie irrépressible de laisser ses mains voyager sur la peau bronzée et de fourrer son visage dans les courts cheveux blonds.

- Tu devrais fuir avant que...

- Non!

Itachi sursauta. Le ton était sans appel et la voix tremblotait. Le jeune capitaine s'intéressa alors, de plus en plus inquiet, au visage à présent baissé du jeune adolescent. Il lâcha alors le poignet qu'il tenait toujours, posa sa main sous le menton de Naruto et le redressa. Ce fut là qu'il vit les traces récentes de larmes sur les joues rougies. Jamais encore Itachi ne l'avait vu en larmes ou même triste. Il devait vraiment souffrir pour se laisser aller ainsi. Mais peu importait la gravité de ce qui lui arrivait... Le jeune capitaine soupira. Tant que Naruto ne connaîtrait pas la transformation, il ne pouvait comprendre le danger qu'il représentait pour lui.

Peu importe ce qui te blesse, Naruto, ça ne vaut pas la peine de livrer ton innocence à un animal qui se fichera, dans peu de temps, de ce que tu pourras ressentir...

D'autres larmes naquirent aux coins des yeux bleus. Naruto s'arracha à l'étreinte de son supérieur et se retourna sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes.

- M'en fous... Je veux... Je veux juste oublier.

Un grognement lui répondit. Itachi sentait son contrôle voler en éclat face aux muscles tendus qui roulaient sous la peau du dos de son subordonné. Sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher, ses bras entourèrent l'adolescent et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque. L'odeur chaude et épicée imprégna chaque cellule de son corps, attisant le feu naissant au creux de ses reins. Son étreinte se resserra alors brusquement et il lécha la peau mordorée.

- Comme tu voudras...

Le besoin de s'accoupler le submergea alors et toute volonté de protéger son subordonné de lui-même s'envola.

Il se recula lentement, entraînant Naruto avec lui jusqu'au bord et s'assit dans l'eau, le dos calé contre le rebors, le jeune adolescent sur ses genoux. Le souffle court, la peau frissonnante et en sueur, il caressa lentement chaque centimètre de ce torse dorée, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au plus jeune qui se laissa complètement aller contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Chaque son qu'il émettait l'excitait un peu plus et il ne put bientôt plus résister au manque de contact qu'il accumulait à présent depuis plusieurs mois.

D'un geste sec, il écarta les cuisses fusulées et prit en main le sexe à demi-dressé de Naruto. Celui-ci eut un instant de panique. Il attrapa le poignet de son supérieur.

- No-non... Ita...

Un coup de langue sur sa mâchoire coupa net ses protestations, suivi rapidement par une série de baisers jusqu'à son oreille que de petites canines pointues mordillèrent, le faisant gémir sourdement.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Naruto...

Malgré la main qui lui tenait le poignet, il entama un lent mouvement sur la verge à présent tendue. Naruto hoqueta sous la décharge de plaisir.

- Ita-chi...

- Tsss... C'est trop tard...

De son autre main qu'il posa sous son menton, Itachi ramena le visage de Naruto vers lui et l'embrassa. Un premier contact bref qui figea l'adolescent. Lentement, Itachi réitera son geste, mordillant, léchant la chair tendre jusqu'à ce que la bouche s'entrouvre et lui laisse le droit d'y faufiler sa langue. Avec une douceur qui l'étonna lui-même, il entraîna Naruto dans un baiser tendre et langoureux où se mêlèrent bientôt leurs soupirs de plaisir.

Il était si loin de sa propre première fois. Malgré les mises en garde des plus vieux qui leurs avaient assurés qu'ils perdraient le contrôle, son meilleur ami et lui avaient décidé de passer leur première pleine lune ensemble. Shisui l'avait pris sans préambule, durement, sans se soucier une seule seconde de la douleur qu'il infligeait à son ami. C'était après cette nuit là d'ailleurs qu'il avait décidé que, plus jamais, il ne passerait une nuit de pleine lune avec quelqu'un pour qui il n'aurait aucune affection, espérant de ce fait être beaucoup plus tendre que ne l'avait été son ami cette nuit là.

Mais il était temps, Itachi se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il retourna le jeune ninja entre ses bras et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Et tandis que sa bouche glissait vers son cou sous les gémissements de plus en plus rauques de Naruto, il insinua doucement un premier doigt.

Le jeune adolescent se tendit sous l'intrusion mais la bouche qui jouait sur son cou et qui s'ingéniait à chercher, à découvrir et à titiller les points les plus sensibles de son corps le détendit. Itachi put alors le préparer doucement à sa venue en limitant la douleur et l'inconfort. Quand les hanches du plus jeune se mirent en mouvement pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts en gémissant sourdement son nom, Itachi le jugea prêt à le recevoir en lui.

Un murmure frustré qui le fit sourire accompagna le retrait de sa main et il l'embrassa longuement tout en le prenant par les hanches pour le redresser au-dessus de lui. Sa queue vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe et il le présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. Lentement, pour ne pas le blesser, il le laissa glisser sur lui. Peut-être trop lentement au goût de Naruto.

D'un coup de hanche, il s'arracha à la poigne de son aîné et s'empala brutalement sur lui en criant. Itachi étouffa un grognement contre sa poitrine sous la décharge de plaisir et il leur fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre.

- Naru-to...Haha...Tu... Tu aurais pu.. te..blesser....

Le jeune adolescent ne lui répondit pas. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et commença à se mouvoir. Tout doucement d'abord, cherchant la meilleur manière de se faire plaisir tout en étant attentif aux grognements que son supérieur étouffait contre sa nuque.

Pour sa première fois, Itachi le laissa entièrement mener leurs ébats en l'accompagnant d'une main sur son sexe et d'un bras autour de sa hanche. Il savoura avec délice chaque frottement, chaque gémissement, léchant ou mordillant ça et là la peau à porter de ses lèvres, laissant la jouissance monter inexorablement.

Brusquement, le souffle court et le corps en sueur, Naruto se tendit en exaltant un faible cri où le nom de son supérieur filtra et il se répandit dans l'eau. Itachi le mordit sous la pression soudaine et donna deux coups de hanches avant de jouir à son tour en feulant le prénom de son amant imprévu.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant doucement leurs esprits, le visage d'Itachi enfouilli dans le creux du cou de Naruto, celui-ci caressant doucement sa nuque.

Revenu de la douce bulle de chaleur où leur étreinte l'avait jeté, Itachi brisa le silence en murmurant:

- Pourquoi?

Naruto suspendit un instant son geste avant de reprandre, emmêlant ses doigts aux longs cheveux noirs.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit sur le même ton.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai profité de votre transformation pour oublier la douleur d'un premier amour déçu.

- Sasuke?

Surpris, Naruto se redressa et regarda son supérieur droit dans les yeux. A la faible lueur de la lune qui leur parvenait, il plongea dans les deux lacs noirs qui l'observaient.

- Comment vous...?

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Naruto.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les joues de l'adolescent se gonfler. Naruto boudait d'avoir été si transparant. Il le trouva adorable. Il se redressa et donna un bref coup de langue sur la bouche boudeuse, s'attirant un regard étonné.

- Je veux bien passé sur cet abus sur ma personne si... Ses griffes frolèrent la peau du dos encore sensible de Naruto jusque sur ses reins, le faisant soupirer sous la caresse... Si je peux abuser à mon tour.

Naruto reposa son front au creux de son cou et soupira doucement:

- Faites ce que bon vous semble Itachi-san.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et il le prit une seconde fois, un peu plus durement que la première. Ils s'endormirent plus tard dans la nuit, dans un coin de la grotte, dans les couvertures que Naruto avait pris soin de prendre avec lui.

Au petit matin, Itachi s'était réveillé avec le jeune adolescent dans les bras, ses cheveux d'or s'étalant sur sa poitrine pâle. Encore pris dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit, il inspira encore un fois l'odeur si particulière qui s'échappait de ce corps tout contre lui comme pour la graver dans sa chair et se dégagea sans le réveiller. Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, il s'habilla en vitesse et reprit le chemin du village sans un regard en arrière.

Depuis cette nuit qu'il considérait comme une erreur bien qu'elle lui laissa un très agréable souvenir, il n'avait revu son jeune subordonné, parti en mission 2 jours après.

-

_Fin Flashback._

-

Hypnotisé par la masse de chakra au centre de la clairière, Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner aux souvenirs encore bien vivaces de cette nuit. Il avait eu beau le nier pendant le mois qui avait suivi, il en avait aimé chaque minute.

Petit à petit, il sentit d'autres chakras tout autour de la clairière. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à sentir la décharge de puissance et certains, sûrement des couples venus chercher un peu de romantisme dans la forêt, étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. Il pouvait reconnaître celui de son ancien capitaine chez les ANBUs, Kakashi, celui de son petit frère et de sa petite amie, plusieurs autres ninjas de la promotion de ceux-ci...

Ils devaient être une bonne vingtaine, les yeux rivés au centre, attendant avec anxiété de voir Naruto en émerger.

Sans signe annonciateur, une forte détonation lâcha à nouveau une puissante décharge de chakra qui envoya Itachi au sol alors qu'au centre, les ninjas présents pouvaient sentir le chakra se dissipait lentement. Certains soupirèrent, rassurés que le potentiel danger soit écarté. Mais l'anxiété d'Itachi était loin de diminuer. Les fluctuations de puissance qui émanaient du centre de la clairière, à présent dissimulé par un énorme nuage de poussière provoquée par l'explosion ne présageaient rien de bon et il était de plus en plus inquiet pour Naruto. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans la terre sèche de ce début d'été et sa queue s'agitait frénétiquement derrière lui.

Soudain, le jeune homme émergea de l'opaque fumée, recroquevillé sur lui-même, une intense douleur se lisait sur son visage doré. Les mains larges pourvues de longues griffes s'aggrippaient désespéremment à l'herbe comme pour juguler les tremblements convulsifs qui agitaient le corps à présent puissant du jeune homme.

Itachi pouvait entendre les hoquets surpris des camarades de Naruto. Tout comme lui, ils connaissaient l'adolescent frèle dont il ne restait rien. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait au centre de la clairière et qui concentrait sur lui toute l'attention des shinobis qui assistaient à sa transformation était désormais un homme de haute stature au torse puissant et à la musculature impressionnante. Ils pouvaient tous noter le changement opéré et ce malgré qu'il soit à genoux au sol, replié sur lui-même. Une longue queue couleur feu battait furieusement l'air derrière lui et ses oreilles pointues étaient plaqués sur ses cheveux blonds, eux aussi plus longs que dans son souvenir.

Brusquement Naruto se tendit et rejeta la tête en arrière, bouche grande ouverte sur un cri muet puis il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa respiration était lourde et hachée. Itachi voulut bouger pour le soutenir mais le visage du jeune homme se releva légèrement et le capitaine Anbu fut pris dans un regard fiévreux qui le figea sur place. Les yeux autrefois d'un bleu tendre était d'un orange furieux, fendus, en leur centre, par la pupille d'un noir profond.

- Tai...cho....

Ces quelques mots, à peine soufflés, avaient réveillé le désir d'Itachi, douché plutôt par l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti en entendant le hurlement du jeune homme. Sa voix aussi s'était modifiée. De claire et un peu agüe pour un garçon, elle était devenue grave et rauque. Et bien que tremblant de tous ses membres, Naruto se redressa sur quatre appuis et avança avec difficulté vers son capitaine.

Celui-ci entendait les soupirs de désir des jeunes femmes présentes ainsi que les grognements frustrés des hommes mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle était entièrement tournée vers le jeune homme qui progressait vers lui, le visage déformé par la douleur, dévoilant de longs crocs acérés.

Le temps que mit Naruto à parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient sembla s'étendre à l'infini pour tous ceux qui observaient la scène mais il fut à la fois bien trop court et bien trop long pour Itachi qui hésitait entre échapper au regard embrasé ou aller à sa rencontre pour mettre fin aux efforts douloureux de son subordonné, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écroule à moitié sur lui, la respiration soufflante et haletante balayant la peau nue de son ventre.

En sentant un gémissement plaintif remontait le long de son gorge, le jeune héritier se mordit la lèvre à s'en faire saigner quand le poids du jeune homme comprima un peu plus son sexe déjà en parti gonflé par l'aura quasi animal que Naruto dégageait.

La situation lui paraissait irréelle. Il était à moitié alongé sur le sol, se retenant comme il pouvait de se frotter contre le corps puissant du jeune homme pour apaiser le feu incandessant qui ravageait ses reins tandis que celui-ci râlait de douleur contre sa peau.

Brusquement Naruto le mordit, perçant sa chair de ses crocs.

Itachi étouffa un cri de douleur entre ses mâchoires serrées.

- Naru....

Ses protestations moururent, choqué par ce qui avait provoqué la réaction de Naruto. Au bas de son dos, juste à côté de la première queue qui s'agitait en tous sens, une seconde poussait.

Jusque là, Itachi n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé par son propre désir qui menaçait de le submerger à tout moment. En tremblant légèrement, il leva doucement un main et la posa sur les cheveux blonds.

- Naruto?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Ce qui se produisait à l'instant dépassait l'entendement. Après 16 ans d'absence, le Kyuubi se montrait à nouveau, et chez un enfant qu'on pensait être un parfait étranger au village.

Naruto redressa à peine la tête, dévoilant des yeux humides, plissés par la souffrance.

- Ca... fait... mal...

Un vague murmure choqué se répandit chez les shinobis présents et Itachi put sentir la disparition du chakra de Kakashi. Il était évident que l'Hokage devait être prévenu immédiatemment.

Un sentiment possessif envahit Itachi à l'idée qu'on puisse lui arracher Naruto et ses bras se retrouvèrent instinctivemment autour du corps de son subordonné.

- Je sais...

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son frère, à la lisière des arbres et il pouvait lire sur son visage le dilemne qui l'animait, entre l'inquiétude pour son ami et rester au cas il y aurait un problème, et son désir et partir avec sa compagne finir la nuit dans un endroit tranquille. D'un petit rictus, il fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'il s'occupait de Naruto.

Un autre cri étouffé contre sa poitrine brisa l'échange et ramena l'attention d'Itachi sur le jeune homme. Une troisième queue poussait à présent.

Les suivantes s'enchaînèrent et quand la neuvième fut là, annonçant enfin la fin de la transformation, Itachi soupira de soulagement. La prise de Naruto sur son corps n'avait fait que se resserrer et pendant un instant, il avait cru y laisser une côte ou deux.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses quatres membres et poussa un puissant hurlement. Son visage tanné par le soleil ne gardait plus trace de la précédente douleur et Itachi se sentit partir quand les yeux oranges se posèrent sur lui. Les dernières lueurs du crépuscule jouaient dans ses mèches dorés et le sourire sensuel qu'il affichait lui arrachèrent un petit gémissement plaintif. Il allait être le premier dîner de Kyuubi et cela se lisait sur son visage.

Le corps d'Itachi s'embrasa et son érection se fit douloureuse.

Naruto s'en lécha les lèvres d'impatience. Et alors qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau du corps de son capitaine, le Godaime arriva, accompagnée de son parrain.

- Naruto!!

Le jeune grimaça et se leva. Il tendit une main à Itachi qui l'attrapa et se leva à son tour. Naruto passa un bras autour de ses épaules, laissa son nez humer le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux noirs et le ramena contre sa poitrine avant de faire face à Tsunade et Jiraya. L'homme arborait un immense sourire satisfait tandis que l'Hokage le regardait sérieusement.

Il y eut un silence quasi iréèl pendant quelques instants que Tsunade brisa.

- Demain, dans mon bureau, à la première heure!!

- Ok, Baa-chan mais là, tu m'excuseras, - il se pencha sur Itachi et lui mordilla l'oreille,- j'ai autre chose à faire.

Un sourire sensuel étira sa bouche et il fit un clin d'oeil à celle qu'il considérait plus comme sa grand-mère que comme son patron ce qui fit soupirer d'agacement la dîte grand-mère devant tant de désinvolture.

- Allez.... Fichez-moi le camp avant que les autres ne vous sautent dessus.

Naruto lui lança un regard surpris avant de se rendre compte de la présence des autres shinobis. Ses yeux firent le tour de la clairière, il reconnut tous les chakras présents et s'arrêta sur les personnes les plus proches d'eux: Sasuke, Hinata et Obito.

Son regard rencontra les yeux charbonneux de son ami et y resta accroché un moment. Et contrairement aux dernières années, aucun sentiment étrange ne le troubla. Il lui sembla loin le temps où il avait cru l'aimer. Etait-ce du à la dernière pleine lune qu'il avait partagé avec son capitaine? Ou était-ce plus ancien, plus profond?

Ses yeux abandonnèrent le dernier des Uchihas pour se poser sur celui entre ses bras. Itachi aussi regardait son frère, une pointe d'anxiété flashait dans ses yeux embués de désir. Cette fois-ci, une vague brûlante déferla dans chaque partie de son être devant les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées à force d'être mordillées. Un sourire coquin se peigna sur sa face en sentant le léger balancement des hanches de son aîné contre son aine. Il soupira de plaisir avant de lever à nouveau les yeux sur Sasuke. Il pouffa en se rendant compte qu'il avait déjà disparu en compagnie d'Hinata.

Son attention se porta alors sur Obito.

Il connaissait bien ce ninja pour fréquenter les Uchihas depuis longtemps déjà ainsi que le meilleur ami de celui-ci qui n'était autre que son ancien sensei, Kakashi. Il le trouvait plutôt sympatique comme type et il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il le regardait avec colère.

Naruto se pencha sur Itachi et lui demanda doucement à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Obito?

Les fins poils qui couvraient les félines oreilles se dressèrent de plaisir sous le souffle brûlant.

- Il a perdu sa proie....

Un hoquet de plaisir l'empêcha de finir. Naruto était en train de grignoter paresseusement un bout de l'oreille.

- Hum?

Commençant à perdre pied sous la caresse, il fallut un petit effort à Itachi pour formuler une réponse cohérante.

- Il me court après à chaque pleine lune depuis mes 16 ans et ce soir, il avait presque réussi....

La caresse cessa brusquement et un grondement sourd le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé et les leva sur Naruto. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient tournés vers Obito et ses lèvres se retroussaient sur ses crocs.

Devant l'évidente menace, Obito recula d'un pas, comprenant parfaitement qu'Itachi était définitivement chasse gardée et qu'il risquait plus qu'une nuit frustrante à s'en approcher d'un peu trop près. Il soupira, frustré, et s'éclipsa à son tour.

Itachi haussa les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude résignée de son cousin qui avait accepté si rapidement sa défaite. Pendant une demi-seconde, il en fut même vexé, sentiment qui fut vite balayé par les bras autour de sa taille et le murmure possessif qui le fit trembler d'impatience.

- A moi....

- Naru....

Une bouche vorace le coupa. Un gémissement plaintif mourut dans sa gorge quand une langue impatiente forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir y chercher la sienne et l'entraîner dans un ballet envoûtant. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il ne tenait debout que grâce aux bras qui l'enserraient. Ils étaient loin des baisers presque timides échangés un mois plutôt. Il n'était plus celui qui prenait mais bien celui qui subissait le désir de l'autre et malgré le mauvais souvenir que lui avait laissé sa seule expérience de ce type, il crevait de définitivement lui appartenir. Son père serait malade de le voir si soumis...

Naruto mit fin au baiser en lui léchant avec gourmandise les lèvres, le laissant haletant, avant de recommencer à mordiller l'oreille féline qui se dressait sur les cheveux noirs.

S'en fut trop pour Itachi qui miaula de frustration.

- Hum?

- A...allons finir.... chez... moi..hmmmm...

- A vos ordres...

Aussitôt, Naruto l'attrapa par les fesses et le souleva de terre. Les jambes et les bras d'Itachi se nouèrent autour du corps puissant du renard et prirent le chemin du quartier Uchiha. La vitesse qu'il atteignit stupéfia Itachi qui connaissait par coeur les aptitudes de chacun de ses subordonnés. La possession du Kyuubi démultipliait celles de Naruto et il leur fallut moitié moins de temps pour rejoindre leur destination. Naruto sauta directement au premier étage, sur le balcon de la chambre de son amant. Sans reposer Itachi au sol, il fit glisser la porte de papier et de bois et se dirigea vers le lit où il prit place, son précieux fardeau assis sur ses genoux.

Leur toute nouvelle intimité fit voler en éclat le reste de scrupules qui leurs restait. Itachi se jeta sur la bouche du plus jeune, lui rendant le baiser dévoreur d'âme qu'il lui avait prit dans la forêt tandis que d'un coup de griffes, Naruto fit tomber le filet qui servait de tee-shirt à son capitaine, les laissant tous deux fiévreux et torses nus, le tee-shirt de Naruto n'ayant pas résisté à sa transformation.

L'air se fit bientôt lourd de miaulements plaintifs et de grognements possessifs. Les peaux se couvrirent de sueur à mesure qu'ils en découvraient chaque plat et méplat, apprivoisant les endroits qui faisaient gémir l'autre de plaisir.

Mais quand Naruto voulut enlever son pantalon à Itachi, celui-ci l'arrêta malgré la brume vaporeuse qui le troublait, peu désireux de le voir prendre le chemin de son tee-shirt. Il se leva du lit et finit de se dévêtir, seul.

Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge en détaillant la peau laiteuse qui se dévoilait et à peine son dernier vêtement fut-il à terre qu'il attrapa durement son poignet et le projeta sur le matelas.

Le visage contre les draps frais, Itachi se tendit quand il sentit les deux mains puissantes de son amant l'attraper par les hanches et le tirer vers lui. Son intimité se retrouva offerte à la vue du regard incandescant du jeune homme et le grognement qu'il entendit derrière lui lui arracha un faible miaulement angoissé. Mais malgré son anxiété face au comportement de Naruto, il rougit en tendant les fesses, la queue enroulée autour de sa taille, voulant et appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, les yeux fermés. Il ne vit pas le jeune homme se dévêtir à son tour en se léchant les lèvres d'impatience.

L'Uchiha sursauta en sentant son corps se coller contre le sien et écarquilla les yeux quand le large sexe se frotta entre ses fesses.

- Détendez-vous....

Naruto ramassa la longue chevelure noire et la rejeta sur l'épaule, faisant apparaître la peau tendre de sa nuque. Il y déposa une pluie de baisers, accompagnés de légères morsures, faisant ronronner Itachi de plaisir, avant de continuer.

- .... je ferais attention....

Sa bouche suivit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Le ronronnement entêtant s'entrecoupa de faibles cris, entre miaulement et gémissement, de plus en plus forts à mesure que ses lèvres approchaient le creux de ses reins.

- ...malgré que j'ai...

Il s'attarda plus longuement à la naissance de sa queue en entendant un miaulement plus aigü que les autres.

- ....envie, très envie...

Il abandonna ce petit bout de peau qui faisait perdre pied à son amant et de ses mains il écarta ses fesses.

- ....d'être enfin dans votre corps.

Il ponctua ses derniers mots en insinuant sa langue entre elles.

Surpris par la décharge de plaisir, Itachi se redressa vivement en feulant. Pendant un moment il ne bougea plus, le corps tendu vers cette langue qui jouait entre ses fesses, embrumé par la déferlante qui s'abattait sur ses sens. C'était chaud et humide, gênant et plaisant, et il n'arrivait pas à appréhender toutes ces sensations contradictoires. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud et que cela se répercutait directement dans son bas-ventre, douloureusement tendu vers une délivrance qui refusait de venir.

- Naru..to...

En temps normal, il se serait maudit d'utiliser un tel ton mais à l'instant, chaque fibre de son être hurlait qu'il le prenne sur le champs pour mettre fin à cette torture. Il se fichait totalement d'être suppliant, il l'implorerait même pour qu'il lui offre ce qu'il réclamait...

Un sourire animal se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto à l'entente de la voix quasi douloureuse de son amant. Très vite, il attrapa son sexe alors que sa bouche retrouvait la base de sa queue qu'il mordit.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Itachi se dressa sur ses genoux en feulant et macula ses draps et le haut de ses cuisses de sa semence.

L'orgasme foudroyant le laissa haletant et les joues rouges contre le torse nu de Naruto dont le sourire s'était agrandi. Et alors que l'aîné des Uchihas était encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, les griffes du renard caressèrent lentement ses bras, dessinant de larges arabesques sur la peau blanche, descendant vers ses poignets.

Quand sa respiration se calma, la tête blonde se posa sur son épaule. Itachi ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda, faciné, les griffes qui glissaient amoureusement sur sa chair trop sensible. Un frisson le parcourut quand les doigts dorés se refermèrent sur les siens, obligeant ses propres griffes à se rétracter.

Son souffle se coupa une brève seconde quand un bout de langue lappa la peau fine de son cou avant qu'il ne se mette à ronronner sous cette nouvelle caresse. La langue, mutine, remonta lentement sur sa mâchoire, passa sur sa tempe avant de finir tout contre son oreille.

- Préparez-vous pour moi, 'Tachi-san.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un violent frisson ébranla son corps en comprenant le faible murmure de son compagnon.

Naruto pouffa et, se doutant qu'il ne saisissait pas le pourquoi, il ramena leurs mains emmêlées à hauteur de leurs visages. Il joua avec les griffes du félin, les faisant se rétracter à volonté tandis que les siennes appuyaient sur sa peau jusqu'à faire perler un peu de sang sur la peau laiteuse.

- Mes griffes pourraient vous blesser... Alors que comme les chats, les votres peuvent se faire velours...

Itachi se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait parfaitement le sexe gonflé qui se pressait contre ses fesses et malgré son envie de le sentir au plus profond de lui, il se doutait bien que sans préparation, la douleur serait quasi insupportable. Il prit une profonde inspiration et après un petit miaulement d'acceptation, il était loin d'être assez sûr de sa voix pour parler, il se détacha de Naruto et reprit sa position initiale.

- Tututu....Allongez-vous sur le dos.

Un doux rosé para la peau blanche quand il s'exécuta, offrant son intimité au regard brûlant du renard. Itachi ravala un gémissement de désir devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Jusqu'à là, il avait été dos à Naruto et maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, sa respiration se faisait laborieuse. Malgré la pâle lueur de la lune, Kyuubi irradiait littéralement. Les yeux rouges brillaient d'un désir quasi animal, ses lèvres se relevaient en un sourire en coin sensuel, les muscles tendus roulaient sous sa peau mâte et les neufs queues qui s'agitaient dans son dos donnaient l'illusion d'un brasier au milieu de la pièce. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer... Le besoin irrépressible d'avoir ce corps contre le sien, malaxant sa peau avec urgence, mordant avidement dans sa chair se répendit dans chacune de ses cellules, ranimant immédiatemment un impéreux désir qui se répercuta dans son entrejambe. L'orgasme qu'il venait de subir lui sembla loin et il ne voulait plus attendre avant qu'il ne le prenne.

Sans attendre que Naruto ne lui en fasse la demande explicite, il lécha trois, il jeta un coup d'oeil entre les cuisses de son amant et se ravisa en rougissant un peu plus, il lécha quatres de ses doigts et quand il les jugea suffisamment humides, il s'empala directement sur deux d'entre eux.

Un bref éclair de douleur le fit grimacer mais voir les yeux rouges se plisser d'envie le fit passer outre et il commença à se préparer. Au son du souffle lourd du renard, son imagination prit le pas sur la réalité. Ses doigts n'étaient plus les siens mais ceux de son amant et son nom s'écoula de ses lèvres en un doux ronron entrecoupés de petites pleurnicheries. Le troisième doigt lui arracha un miaulement étranglé et les larmes pointaient aux bords de ses yeux clos. Il n'eut même pas conscience que Naruto se rapprochait et il sursauta, enfonçant brutalement ses doigts en lui quand il prit sa jambe droite. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa cheville et leurs regards accrochés, il baisa chaque morceau de peau à porter de sa bouche, remontant lentement vers son entrejambe.

Itachi en perdit son souffle et ses doigts glissèrent lentement hors de lui. Il n'existait plus rien que ces yeux qui le clouaient sur place et le désir brûlant qu'ils provoquaient.

- Naru..to...

Celui-ci coupa volontairement le contact visuel et s'appliquait à nettoyer la cuisse maculée de sperme.

- Hm..

S'en était trop pour Itachi qui se laissa retomber sur les coussins en miaulant, les yeux fermés.

- S'il te plait...

La langue disparut de sa peau. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur les orbes rubis. Itachi déglutit, Naruto l'écrasait de toute sa puissance. Celui-ci abaissa lentement son visage et s'arrêta tout contre ses lèvres.

- Tout ce que vous voulez....

Et il l'embrassa. Un baiser possessif et exigeant qui le fit se tendre contre son compagnon. Il ne fit même pas attention quand il attrapa ses jambes pour les nouer autour de sa taille et présenta la pointe de son sexe à son entrée.

Itachi brisa net le baiser et se cambra violemment quand il le sentit enfin entrer en lui. La douleur était bien présente mais il s'en fichait. Il crevait de l'avoir au fond de lui, de se sentir plein de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre tout sens des réalités.

La lenteur de Naruto menaçait de le rendre fou. Il essaya bien de se tortiller pour glisser plus vite sur lui mais les bras qui le tenaient étaient étroitement serrés et ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de mouvement.

Le lendemain, quand les effets de la pleine lune se seront dissipés, il s'en voudra sûrement d'avoir été si quémandeur mais il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'ouvrir sur un gémissement qui venait du fond de son corps.

- Plus... Naru... Plus vite...

Un grondement sourd contre sa poitrine lui répondit alors que Naruto s'enfonça d'un seul coup, faisant perler quelques larmes de douleur à ses yeux.

Leurs souffles étaient lourds et erratiques.

- Si.. bordel... Si étroit....

Naruto prit un moment pour se faire à la chair palpitante qui enserrait son sexe et qui manquait de le rendre fou à chaque seconde. Il avait un mal fou à garder assez de lucidité pour ne pas le prendre comme un sauvage. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal.

- Naru...to... Pitié... Bouge!!

Il souffla bruyamment et ressortit avant de revenir lentement, imprimant un rythme diablement doux, le temps qu'Itachi s'habitue réellement. Il le sentait se tortiller tout contre lui et après quelques aller-retours de cet impossible torture, il donna un coup violent qui rencontra sa prostate.

Un cri aigü s'arrcha de la gorge d'Itachi.

- Ca!!! En.. Encore!!!

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de supplier plus. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus rapides, plus profonds, percutant à chaque fois ce petit point qui rendait Itachi fou de plaisir.

Sentant la jouissance venir pour la seconde fois, celui-ci noua ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Se sentant venir lui aussi, Naruto se redressa à genoux, emmenant le corps tremblant et gémissant d'Itachi dans le mouvement. Il ralentit alors légèrement la cadence, s'enfonçant de toute sa longueur dans ce corps qui l'aspirait.

Brusquement, une vague de plaisir trop intense les submergea tous les deux et en deux cris où filtraient le nom des deux amants, ils jouirent ensemble.

-

-

Itachi se réveilla le lendemain en sentant les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Ennuyé, il chercha à se retourner mais la douleur qui irradia dans son dos au premier mouvement l'en dissuada. Il grimaça en reprenant sa position initiale et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le franc soleil d'été n'aidant pas, il fallut un petit moment à ses yeux pour s'ajuster à la clarté de la pièce.

Doucement, il fit jouer chacun de ses muscles. La nuit avait été plus que mouvementée et il lui sembla que tout son corps s'ingéniait à le lui rappeler. En bougeant le plus lentement possible, il chercha à tâton le corps de Naruto.

Brusquement, il se redressa en ne le trouvant pas mais ses muscles endoloris se rappelèrent à lui et il se recoucha prudemment en grognant.

- Vous êtes réveillé?

Un discret soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir venir vers lui le jeune homme, sa nudité à peine dissimulé par un drap noué autour de sa taille. La pâle lueur de la lune ne lui avait vraiment pas rendu justice. Malgré son corps malmené, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer le jeune homme. Décidemment, Naruto avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Jamais encore, une fois les effets de la pleine lune dissipés, il n'avait éprouvé la moindre once de désir pour ses partenaires occasionnels. Et pourtant, que ce soit l'adolescent un peu fragile de la première fois ou l'homme qui l'avait dominé la nuit précédente, l'envie était toujours bien présente. Ce fut avec un regard fatigué et un peu brillant qu'il le regarda s'agenouiller au sol près de lui et se pencher pour lui offrir un doux baiser.

- Bonjour.

Le sourire franc que lui offrait Naruto fit naître à ses lèvres un petit rictus amusé. Et il s'apprêta à lui répondre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Mikoto, sa mère, affolée.

- Mon Bébé!!! Deux ninjas de la garde personnelle de...

Elle se figea en voyant Naruto tout près de son fils et finit sa phrase dans un murmure à peine audible.

- ... l'Hokage t'attendent en bas. Naruto?

La surprise passée, Naruto sourit à nouveau.

- Bonjour Uchiha-san.

- Bonjour.... Oh mon Dieu!!!

Elle rougit brusquement et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée.

Naruto regarda son compagnon, étonné du comportement de sa mère pourtant si douce et si calme à l'ordinaire.

Un rictus désabusé s'afficha sur la face d'Itachi. C'était la première fois qu'il ramenait quelqu'un une nuit de pleine lune et ce, malgré les demandes répétés de son père pour qu'il trouve une compagne. La nouvelle d'un étranger dans sa chambre allait se répendre comme une trainée de poudre dans la maison, ruinant, au grand damne d'Itachi, leur réveil câlin.

- Ce n'est que le début.

- Le début de quoi?

A peine avait-il fini de poser sa question que ce fut autour de Fugaku, son père d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Itachi! Ta mère vient de me dire que...

Lui aussi se figea en voyant Naruto. Visiblement sa mère lui avait laissé la surprise.

- Naruto?

- Bonjour Uchiha-san.

Et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit d'autre, la tête de Sasuke passa l'encadrement de la porte.

- Yo Naruto!! Alors pas trop douloureux le réveil Aniki?

Le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait fit grogner Itachi qui ne pouvait en aucun cas se lever pour lui apprendre le respect et étonna un peu plus Naruto qui se demandait bien ce qui arrivait à la famille Uchiha de si bon matin.

Sasuke s'éclipsa, content de lui.

- Itachi... Il va falloir que...

- Tout à l'heure, s'il te plait, papa. Maman a dit que l'on m'attendait en bas.

Naruto vit le père d'Itachi hésiter avant de sortir sans dire un mot de plus.

En songeant à la futur discussion qu'il aurait avec son père, Itachi soupira en fermant les yeux. Au moins, pensa-t-il, il avait un argument de poids face au « Tu dois prendre femme pour donner un héritier à notre clan... » de son père. Ce n'était pas le premier ninja venu qui avait eu l'honneur de son lit même si pour l'instant ses parents n'en savaient encore probablement rien.

Bref... Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Avec précaution, il se redressa pour se lever mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

Son mouvement sortit Naruto de son apathie qui se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait exactement.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Il le prit contre lui et l'aida à s'asseoir. Après une brève pause, Itachi se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et essaya de se lever. Malheureusement ses jambes lâchèrent et il retomba dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci l'y accueillit avec un doux sourire. Il fit rapidement quelques signes dans son dos et une faible lueur verte se dégagea alors de ses paumes qu'il les appliqua sur ses reins.

- Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plait.

Itachi soupira de bien être en sentant une douce chaleur se répendre dans son dos, apaisant la douleur cuisante qui l'empêchait de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Naruto pouffa avant de lui répondre.

Sakura m'a appris ce petit truc pour soulager les douleurs musculaires en me voyant marcher de travers le mois dernier. Elle pensait sûrement que j'en aurais à nouveau besoin à l'avenir.

Ses épaules tressautèrent à nouveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, la chaleur disparut.

- Vous ne devriez plus avoir mal.

La tête posée sur son épaule, Itachi ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Naruto...

Loin de sans plaindre, le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras et nicha son nez dans les longs cheveux noirs.

- Hm?

- Arrête de me vouvouyer s'il te plait.

Le visage toujours caché par la longue chevelure, Naruto sourit. Depuis qu'il était levé, il avait appréhendé qu'Itachi le rejette. Il s'était senti si mal la première fois quand, en se réveillant, il ne l'avait pas vu près de lui, il s'était alors promis de ne pas l'approcher pendant un moment. La veille, la transformation l'avait totalement pris par surprise tant par le moment où elle avait commencé que par son intensité. Iruka lui avait bien expliqué ce qui allait se produire mais il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Et quand il avait émergé et qu'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec son capitaine, il avait été totalement incapable de contrôle son attirance et s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui.

Et cette demande lui ôtait un poids du coeur à laquelle il répondit par un baiser sur son épaule. Itachi soupira d'aise, l'encourageant involontairement à continuer.

Sans qu'ils se rendent vraiment compte, une douce chaleur monta entre eux et ce fut quand Naruto attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser qu'Itachi l'arrêta d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

- On nous attend.

Et il remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser puis il se leva avant que Naruto est pu réagir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Naruto le regarda faire, ses yeux brillant d'envie posés sur le corps nu de son capitaine.

- Où vas-tu?

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil coquin par-dessus son épaule.

- Me doucher.

Un éclair lubrique passa dans les yeux bleus et il se décida enfin à bouger en voyant la porte restée entreouverte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se présentèrent enfin dans le salon, Naruto, un peu à l'étroit dans les vêtements les plus larges qu'Itachi avait pu trouver dans ses affaires, tous deux les cheveux humides et les yeux brillants. Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Sasuke en voyant l'emblème des Uchihas sur son meilleur ami.

Les deux ninjas envoyés par l'Hokage s'agenouillèrent devant Naruto.

- Uzumaki-sama, Hokage-sama nous a envoyé pour vous escorter jusqu'à elle.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes tout comme ceux de Mikoto tandis que ce fut le tressautement quasi imperceptible des sourcils de Fugaku qui trahit sa surprise.

- Uzumaki-sama?

Interdit, Sasuke et Itachi observèrent, incrédules, Naruto. Le plus jeune désespéra mentalement. Son baka d'ami ne s'était même pas aperçu de la particularité de sa transformation. Itachi, lui, fut blessé. De quoi souvenait exactement le jeune homme? Non...! Cela ne devait rien avoir avec les souvenirs qu'il en avait, son attitude depuis le matin montrait très clairement qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Brusquement, il comprit. Il posa une main sur son bras, attirant l'attention de Naruto sur lui.

- Sais-tu pourquoi le Godaime t'a convoqué hier soir?

Naruto se passa une main sur la nuque, embarassé tandis que Mikoto observait, curieuse, les gestes de son fils aîné. Lui qui avait horreur du contact semblait chercher constamment celui de Naruto.

- Pas vraiment. Mais bon, ça lui arrive régulièrement de se pointer comme ça et de m'engueuler pour rien. Du coup, je me suis pas posé la question.

Un soupir agacé retentit à leurs côtés. Sasuke se tenait l'arrête du nez en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. Son ami était vraiment le pire des abrutis qu'il connaissait. Une fraction de seconde, Itachi passa la même chose... Mais...

- Sais-tu qu'y est Kyuubi?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchit quelques instants.

- Ben... Iruka m'en a vaguement parlé mais il ne s'est jamais étalé sur le sujet. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le type qui devrait être Hokage à la place de la vieille.

Sasuke intervint, exédé par la bêtise chronique du blond.

- Baka!! T'as pas percuté hier que ta transformation n'était pas normale? Que tu t'étais retrouvé avec 9 queues au lieu d'une?

- Bien sûr que j'ai vu plusieurs queues et non, je ne me suis pas amusé à les compter, Teme!!!

- Et t'as jamais fait gaffe que personne n'avait plusieurs queues dans ton clan, Dobe?!!!

Sa remarque fit mal et Naruto s'énerva. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un faible murmure.

- Et comment j'aurais pu le savoir? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis...

Choqué par sa réponse, Sasuke se gifla mentalement. Il était parfaitement au courant mais... la découverte de la veille avait été telle qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. Sachant qu'il avait blessé son ami, il baissa la tête et se tut.

Itachi se retint de manifester ouvertement son mécontentement et se contenta de presser un peu plus le bras de son compagnon.

- Naru...

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

- Allons-y, on nous attend.

Les deux ninjas qui avaient assisté à la petite joute se redressèrent.

- Tu devrais y aller seul...

Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant Itachi d'une main dans son dos.

- Si j'y vais seul, il pourrait y avoir un mort ou deux avant la fin de la matinée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu de la demeure Uchiha précédés des deux gardes.

A mille lieues de ce qui venait de se dire devant elle, Mikoto s'en fut dans la cuisine, des étoiles pleins les yeux en murmurant plus pour elle-même que pour les deux hommes restés dans le salon.

- Mon Bébé est amoureux...

Après que sa femme ait disparu dans le couloir, le regard dubitatif de Fukagu se tourna alors vers son plus jeune fils.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement.

L'amusement revint sur le visage de Sasuke et il se fit un plaisir de lui raconter les évenements de la veille par le menu sans évidemment oublié que son cher fils aîné, l'héritier officiel du clan Uchiha, avait été choisi par le futur Hokage et que quoiqu'il dise ou quoiqu'il fasse, il n'aurait pas le choix que d'accepter l'union.

-

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau de l'Hokage vola en éclat devant Naruto.

Comme il s'y attendait, Tsunade, Jiraya et les deux conseils étaient là.

- QUI?!! QUI ETAIT AU COURANT?!!!

Bien que là pour empêcher Naruto de commettre l'irréparable, Itachi était derrière lui et s'installa tranquillement dos contre le mur.

Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Jiraya s'avança au devant de son élève.

- Tsunade et moi.

Le regard oscillant entre colère et déception, Naruto l'empoigna par le col.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?!!!

Tsunade soupira.

- Calmes-toi et écoutes..

Le jeune homme fulminait autant de colère que de douleur d'avoir été trahi par ceux qui lui étaient les plus chers.

- QUE JE ME CALME?!!!!

Pressentant que son amant perdait le contrôle, Itachi bougea enfin et vint contre son dos. Il posa ses mains sur ses avants-bras et les abaissa doucement.

Sentant le chakra de l'Uchiha se rependre sur sa peau, Naruto comprit qu'il était prêt à utiliser la force si besoin était. N'ayant aucune envie de se battre avec son compagnon, il inspira profondément et relâcha le sannin qui se recula jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bureau.

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

Un long silence s'installa avant que Naruto ne se décide à prendre place sur un des canapés qui meublaient la pièce, aussitôt suivi par Itachi qui s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de lui.

-

-

Quelques heures plus tard, Itachi conduisait un Naruto anormalement silencieux à travers le village vers un quartier peu fréquenté: le quartier Senju où se situait la demeure familiale des Namikazes. Avant de quitter la tour Hokage, Tsunade avait remis les clés de la maison du Yondaime à Itachi, Naruto paraissait bien trop secoué par les révélations de Jiraya pour s'en occuper seul.

Les quelques villageois qu'ils croisèrent observèrent le blond, étonnés. Non seulement il avait physiquement beaucoup changé mais ce visage fermé et ce silence n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Itachi ne leur prêtait qu'une attention mineur, ils arrivaient enfin devant le bâtiment. Celui-ci, de style traditionnel, n'avait rien à envier à sa propre maison.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer de la présence de son compagnon et dévérouilla la porte. L'odeur de poussière et de renfermé les agressa aussitôt faisant plisser le nez de l'Uchiha. Il fit quelques pas dans le hall avant de se sentir happer par derrière et qu'une large main ne se pose sur ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Son dos percuta durement le torse de Naruto alors que le bras qui entourait sa taille resserra sa prise.

- Naruto?

Il agrippa la main qui couvrait ses yeux mais ne parvint pas à l'enlever.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

N'ayant aucune réponse, il essaya bien de se retourner mais il échoua, la prise sur son corps était bien trop dure. Même en s'aidant de son chakra, Naruto ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance. Etait-ce la possession du Kyuubi qui le rendait si puissant?

Il sentit alors le front de son amant contre sa tête et de légers tremblements se répercutèrent contre son dos.

Surpris, Itachi cessa tout mouvement. Naruto pleurait. Les larmes qu'il imaginait dévaler les joues bronzées étaient autant de cris qui lacéraient son coeur.

Dieu... Avec les évênements de la veille, il en avait oublié que derrière l'impressionnante carrure et le charisme envoûtant, il n'était toujours qu'un adolescent de 16 ans qui venait d'apprendre les circonstances de la mort de ses parents.

Brusquement Naruto s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui. Itachi eut beau essayer de le soutenir, ses muscles ne s'étaient pas encore remis de la nuit qu'il avait passé et il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui. La main qui obscurcissait sa vue se retira dans le mouvement, venant automatiquement rejoindre l'autre autour de sa taille et sa tête glissa sur son épaule.

Peu sûr de l'attitude à tenir, il n'était pas habitué à tant de contact, Itachi posa une main hésitante sur les cheveux blonds et les caressa doucement.

- Naruto...Laisse-moi me retourner...

Plusieurs longues secondes de silence s'égrainèrent lentement avant que les bras qui tenaient sa taille ne dessèrrent leur prise. Itachi se tourna alors vers Naruto qui gardait obstinemment la tête baissée.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues humides mais n'essaya pas de relever son visage vers lui. Il comprenait trop bien la peine qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi avait écouté le récit de Jiraya-sama et il avait été surpris que Naruto n'en montre aucune émotion. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne passent la porte de la demeure de son père, n'avait trahi les émotions qui pouvaient l'assaillir.

Naruto était fort, bien plus fort qu'il ne le croyait.

Aurait-il lui-même pu supporter ces dernières 24 heures?

Voir sa vie radicalement changer parce qu'il était le Kyuubi et qu'il était appelé à devenir le futur Rokudaime?

Apprendre que son père était le Yondaime et qu'il avait été assassiné parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de tomber éperduement amoureux de la petite fille du Mizukage?

Que sa mère avait fuit sa propre famille pour sauver la vie de son enfant et qu'elle en était morte en le mettant au monde?

Que Jiraya-sama avait retrouvé la jeune femme juste au moment de l'accouchement et qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais dévoiler l'identité de son fils avant qu'il ne soit assez fort pour se défendre lui-même?

Qu'il l'avait ramené à Konoha avant de faire courir le bruit de leur mort à tous deux avant de venger la mémoire de son élève?

Aurait-il réellement pu supporter de telles révelations en l'espace d'une journée?

Sincèrement, même s'il était passé maître dans l'art de paraître insensible, Itachi doutait qu'il aurait pu encaisser aussi bien que Naruto l'avait fait.

Aussi le prit-il contre lui et laissa les larmes mouiller son tee-shirt sans rien dire.

Le silence étira son voile sur la demeure pendant de longues minutes, à peine troublé par les failbes sanglots qui s'échappaient de leurs corps unis.

Quand les tremblements de son compagnon se calmèrent enfin, Itachi le força à se redresser et à lui faire face. Le visage ravagé par les larmes et les yeux rougis, Naruto lui fit face avec un faible sourire.

- Désolé, je....

Itachi l'obligea à se taire d'un tendre et bref baiser.

- Ne t'excuses surtout pas. Ce que tu viens d'apprendre aurait fait hurler n'importe qui...

- Pas un Uchiha.

Le ton de Naruto était amer et il s'en voulut immédiatemment de s'en prendre à son compagnon quand il vit les sourcils d'Itachi se froncer. Celui-ci eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, histoire de lui remettre un peu les idées en place mais il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il savait que c'était la colère et la douleur qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Alors, au contraire, il se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à coller son front contre le sien et murmura doucement.

- Si, même un Uchiha. Imaginer seulement que l'on puisse faire du mal à mes parents ou à Sasuke me donne envie d'hurler et de tuer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur le chemin de ma vengeance.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de Naruto.

- Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dû...

Un autre baiser, plus passionné celui-là, le coupa à nouveau dans ses excuses. Et contrairement au premier où Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, cette fois-ci, il enferma son compagnon dans une étreinte possessive et prit le contrôle de leur échange. Il l'embrassa désespéremment, mêlant à leurs langues toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé durant la matinée. Il y eut d'abord la tendresse de leur doux réveil puis la passion qui les avaient pris sous la douche et enfin toute la tristesse et la douleur qui l'avait meurtri dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Itachi succomba lentement à la rage de ce baiser dévoreur d'âme et un gémissement sourd mourut dans leurs bouches entremêlées. Bientôt les mains pales quittèrent les joues tannées pour venir s'accrocher aux épaules puissantes alors qu'il se sentait se perdre dans cette étreinte exigeante. Naruto en profita pour descendre ses mains sur les fesses tendues de tissu noir et les ramena tout contre lui, faisant se frotter ensemble leurs virilités qui se réveillaient. Un râle de plaisir leur échappa à tous deux dans le mouvement. Le son bien trop excitant alerta Itachi qui essaya de se défaire du chaud brouillard qui commençait à enivrer ses sens. Entre leurs langues qui s'emmêlaient et qui semblaient se faire l'amour, il essaya de stopper son amant.

- Naru..to... Pas...ici...On devrait....

Sa bouche fut libérée sans préavis et le regard bien trop intense de Naruto lui fit ravaler ses derniers mots. La volonté, le besoin et le désir qu'il lisait dans les yeux trop bleus lui dissuadèrent de continuer.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Itachi se demandait comment Naruto pouvait avoir autant d'emprise sur lui tandis que celui-ci entreprenait de grignoter tranquillement son cou. Bon sang!! Il connaissait ce gamin depuis des années et jamais, jamais il n'avait songé qu'il puisse en tomber à ce point amou..

Choqué par ses propres pensées, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Venait-il réellement de penser qu'il était amoureux?

Naruto ne vit pas son étrange expression mais sentit les muscles de sa nuque se raidir sous sa langue. Il releva son visage et s'étonna de ses traits figés.

- Itachi?

Son appel se perdit dans le silence alors que les yeux noirs restaient dans le vague.

Devant la non réaction de son amant, Naruto commença à paniquer, oubliant totalement toutes les nouvelles qui lui étaient tombées dessus depuis la veille et accessoirement l'excitation qui électrisait son corps. A l'instant, dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus qu'Itachi et l'étrange expression qu'il affichait.

- Hey?!

Il l'attrapa durement par les épaules et donna une secousse, espérant que ça le fasse enfin réagir.

Le voile devant les yeux noirs disparut quand ils se focalisèrent à nouveau sur les yeux bleus. Les joues pâles rougirent brusquement et un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge de l'Uchiha.

- Heu... Itachi? Tu es sûr que ça va?

Son visage se colora entiérement de rouge avant que ses lèvres pâles ne s'ouvrent et ne se referment sans avoir émis un seul son. Ses yeux bougeaient sans arrêt, détaillant chaque trait de ce visage qui lui faisait face et qui emballait son coeur. C'était vraiment étrange cette sensation qui parcourait sa peau alors que les yeux bleus le regardaient avec inquiétude, c'était angoissant et tellement envoûtant.

Les mains dorées vinrent prendre son visage en coupe.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix, les sourcils froncés sur son beau visage le firent légèrement trembler.

- Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer et...

- Je t'aime.

- ...remettre ça à... Hein?

Choqué en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer; Itachi s'arracha des bras du jeune homme, tourna les talons et s'enfonça aussi vite qu'il le put dans les ténèbres de la demeure.

Naruto resta figé sous la brutalité de la déclaration. Son coeur venait tout simplement d'éclater et sa poitrine menaçait de se déchirer. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'Itachi n'était plus là.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se lança à sa suite. Il le retrouva quelques couloirs plus loin, se soutenant d'une épaule au mur.

Sans y réfléchir, Naruto l'aggrippa par le bras et le colla contre lui. Itachi se dégagea tant bien que mal de cette étreinte qui l'étouffait.

- Ita...

- Oublies ce que je dis.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Non!... Pourquoi?!

Un mêlange étrange de colère et de déception passa dans les orbes noirs.

- Je ne suis pas Sasuke!

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux bleus.

De quoi Itachi voulait-il parler? Qu'est-ce que venait faire Sasuke dans cette histoire de déclaration?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto pour saisir l'attitude de son amant et quand enfin la raison lui traversa l'esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Itachi pensait vraiment qu'il était juste le substitut de Sasuke? Lui qui pensait avoir été assez clair dans ses actes mais visiblement, comme tout un chacun, un Uchiha avait de temps en temps besoin d'être rassuré.

Devant ce qu'il prit pour du mépris, Itachi se renfrogna et se décida à partir. Mais quand il passa près de Naruto, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras pour le ramener droit contre son torse. Le jeune homme nicha son nez dans les longs cheveux noirs et en respira profondément le parfum de santal qui s'en dégageait.

- Lâche-moi!

Loin de faire cas de la voix dangereusement basse, Naruto sourit un peu plus.

- Ba-ka!

Bon sang!! Comment osait-il? Une sourde colère tendit tous les muscles du plus vieux et il commença à se débattre.

- Lâche-moi!!

Naruto ignora l'avertissement sous entendu et maintint sans trop difficulté son capitaine contre lui.

- J'ai compris un truc il y a un mois....

Itachi ne décolérait pas mais il cessa de bouger, attentif à ce que Naruto allait dire.

- Quand je me suis réveillé seul, ne pas te trouver à côté de moi a vraiment été dur, bien plus que d'appendre que Sasuke avait une petite amie. Bah.... Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre pourquoi mais je crois que j'y suis arrivé... J'ai compris ce matin.... Ca a toujours été Sasuke le substitut....

Un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge d'Itachi, amusant Naruto.

- Tu veux dire que....

Les mains dorées glissèrent du dos où elles étaient jusqu'aux joues pâles et relevèrent le visage d'Itachi jusqu'à ce que les yeux noirs rencontrent leurs homologues bleus.

Naruto se pencha sur lui et murmura tout contre sa bouche.

- Redis-le...

Succombant au regard trop intense qui le transperçait de part en part, il chuchota, le souffle un peu court et un léger rouge aux joues.

- Je t'aime.

Un doux sourire illumina la face de Naruto avant qu'il ne brise les quelques millimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de son amant.

- NARUTO!!!!

Les deux hommes sursautèrent au cri qui venait du hall. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander qui était-ce ni même de se concentrer un peu pour reconnaître le chakra qu'une jeune femme arrivait sur eux en courant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et reprit sa respiration, penchée en avant, les mains sur ses genoux.

- Sakura?

Le souffle encore un peu court, la jeune femme sourit en se redressant.

- J'arrive du bureau de Tsunade-sama. Elle m'a dit de te retrouver ici, que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une amie...

Son regard alla du visage de Naruto à celui d'Itachi avant de s'arrêter sur leurs bras emmêlés.

- .... mais à priori, je suis de trop, non?

Naruto se gratta la nuque, embarrassé, un immense sourire idiot illuminait son visage.

- Mais non, tu....

Une main se posa sur sa joue, attirant sur attention.

- Je vais te laisser...

Le yeux d'Itachi coulèrent sur la jeune femme que la pleine lune avait vraiment avantagée.

- ...vous avez sûrement pleins de choses à vous dire.

- Mais 'Tachi?

Le jeune capitaine se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa chastement.

- On finira cette discussion plus tard.

Le brun commença à se détacher du corps de Naruto mais une main impérieuse se posa sur sa nuque et ramena son visage d'office vers celui qu'il venait juste de quitter. Une bouche vorace prit ses lèvres qu'une langue possessive ouvrit pour entraner sa jumelle dans un ballet sensuel. Itachi gémit doucement sous l'impétuosité de l'attaque qui le laissa haletant et légèrement tremblant quand Naruto y mit fin.

- A tout à l'heure...

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à reprendre contenance avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il passa devant une Sakura rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Elle eut même un peu de mal à parler quand elle l'interpela.

- Heu... Uchiha-san...Tsu.. Tsudane-sama me fait dire que..... que vous êtes tous les deux en congés jusqu'à lundi.

Itachi répondit sans se retourner, persuadé de croiser un regard bleu un peu trop chaud pour sa sécurité.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Sakura regarda son ami, une pointe d'envie dans ses yeux verts.

- Alors?.... J'espère que tu vas me raconter.

Un rire franc éclata dans la maison silencieuse avant qu'un regard bleu suspiceux ne se pose sur elle.

- Et toi? Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit?

Le visage de la jeune femme qui avait repris sa couleur naturelle rougit de nouveau et elle préféra changer de sujet. Naruto apprendrait bien assez tôt qu'elle avait passé la pleine lune en compagnie de Sai, bien trop tôt à son goût.

- Heu... Tu m'expliques pourquoi on est ici?

- Ah....

Le regard devenu sérieux de Naruto se balada tout autour d'eux.

- On est chez moi.

Il sembla à Sakura que sa mâchoire se décrocher quand un élégant « Hein? » s'échappa sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Elle savait exactement à qui appartenait cette maison et elle ne comprenait pas ce que son ami était en train de lui raconter.

- Naruto... Là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Le visage du jeune homme devint moins grave.

- Je t'invite chez Ichiraku et je te raconte tout ça devant un bol de ramen.

Il rejoignit son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-

-

_1 mois plus tard..._

-

-

Naruto trépignait.

Il avait été convoqué au palais Hokage à l'heure des derniers rayons du soleil. C'était la nuit de la pleine lune et tous les vieux du conseil l'observaient avec suspicion, doutant encore de l'identité du jeune homme malgré les 20 et quelques rapports des ninjas présents un mois plus tôt lors de sa première transformation qui confirmaient ses dires.

Le jeune homme râlait ouvertement sans pour autant lâcher la réelle raison de son impatience: un brun bien trop sexy pour son bien qui devait être rentré d'une mission de presque 2 semaines maintenant et qui l'attendait sagement à la maison.

Un picotement sur sa peau l'avertit de l'éminensce de la transformation. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et gémit sourdement quand les premières douleurs traversèrent son corps. Certes, c'était moins douloureux que la dernière fois mais quand même, putain que ça faisait mal.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, des vagues de douleur de plus en plus puissantes secouèrent son corps à mesure que les neufs queues poussaient dans le bas de son dos. La transformation de ses oreilles et les griffes qui s'alongeaient n'étaient qu'une faible gêne.

Quand elles s'agitèrent enfin toutes les neufs dans son dos, il se redressa, le corps en sueur, et fit face aux membres du conseil.

- Bien. Vous avez ce que vous voulez! Puis-je y aller maintenant?

Ancun ne prit la peine de répondre à voix haute, acquiescant du chef, bien trop étonnés par cette vérité qu'ils avaient refusée.

Ne se le faisant pas dire de fois, il leur tourna le dos et ne prit pas la peine de sortir par la porte. Il sauta directement de la fenêtre, s'envolant presque jusqu'au prochain toit d'où il prit le chemin de sa nouvelle demeure. Ce fut sur le trajet qu'il découvrit le secret de son amie. Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit coincée contre une palissade par le corps de Sai et elle n'essayait vraiment de se défaire de son étreinte un peu rude. Il sourit en coin. Le lendemain, il pourrait joyeusement la charier. Mais pour le moment, une chaleur intense commençait à se propager dans son corps et il n'avait qu'une hâte: se brûler au corps félin d'Itachi. Ses oreilles frémirent d'impatience tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se peignait sur sa face.

-

-

_Fin._

-

-

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^!!**

**A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.  
**


End file.
